CyborScout
CyborScout is a cybernetic BLK female Scout TF2 Freak created by YouTube user ShermanZAtank. Her theme is a remix of "Gohan Fights Frieza" from Dragon Ball Z. She is one of the main protagonists of Australium Unleashed. Appearance and Personality CyborScout appears as a BLK, trouser-wearing female Scout with a Cross-Comm Express. She received that implant after she took a bullet to her eye in an attempt to save Cyborneer's life. Cyborneer was then forced to attach the cybernetic replacement to save her life. CyborScout is an outgoing and friendly individual, however unlike most Scouts, she is not outwardly arrogant most of the time. This is attributed to her traumatic near death experience. She exhibits trust and loyalty to those she considers her friends, especially Cyborneer who has become a sort of father figure. In combat she is determined and aggressive, but unlike CyborHeavy (whose raw aggression often gets him into trouble), she is a tactical thinker who will only fight a battle where she believes she can win. Biography CyborScout was originally a regular BLU FemScout who lived in Big City. Though unconfirmed, she probably was a mercenary considering she was armed with a Shortstop and had some combat abilities. One day, CyborSpy armed with his powerful Australium Sapper, decided that Big City would be his first target. No one but the Scout dared to fight back. When she shot CyborSpy, she was left speechless when the bullets stopped in midair, in a display of the Australium Sapper. He was about to kill her when Cyborneer and later CyborMedic defeated him. Before disappearing, he tried to shoot the Engineer but the Scout stopped the bullet, that hit her in the eye. Cyborneer took her to his laboratory where he build a mechanical eye for her. In appreciation, she decided to join him and CyborHeavy in his team of 'Australium Guardians'. CyborScout still had a lot to learn, but she showed interest and proved herself a powerful ally of Cyborneer. As the events of the Cyborneer Series unfolded, CyborScout sometimes had nightmares of CyborSpy ever injuring her again. In the distance, Dr. Schadenfreude realized the weak, assaulted mind of the girl and, while she was on a mission, took control of her mind, decimating the Soldier Drones deployed at Hightower, picking up a sword in the process, and nearly killed CyborSpy. Trying to prevent the psychokinetic doctor from manipulating her, she screamed and collapsed, giving the Spy time to retreat. On an Australium-adquiring mission, she headed to Watchtower where she fought more Soldier Drones. However, a Super Soldier Drone was there to fight her. He disarmed her and, before he could shoot her with a shotgun, was electrified by an electric round. CyborScout was taken back to Cyborneer's laboratory where she was gifted a Tron-inspired outfit and an Australium-Lightsaber. In Australium Unleashed, she fought CyborMedic, who had found an ancient Australium artifact which enhanced considerably his abilities. He sent CyborPyro to attack her but both her and CyborHeavy disposed of the robotic minion quickly. However, CyborMedic reanimated him and catch CyborScout off-guard, knocking her unconscious for a while. Major Scout Guy took her to his base, where he demanded her to stay here until she recovered. When she felt better, she realized that while Cyborneer and CyborHeavy were busy with CyborMedic, CyborSpy could grab the Saxxy once again and become terribly powerful. Unfortunately, she was caught along Drunk Monk, but managed to quickly escape her 'prison'. She found her way to the laboratory, but it was already filled with Soldier Drones. She was quickly spotted and, even though she fought bravely, was no match for the many Super Soldier Drones there. CyborSpy demanded the girl warrior to tell him the location of the Saxxy. Her lack of cooperation got the Spy to threw her to a nearby hole. Unfortunately for him, the hole happened to contain the Saxxy, which let her dispose of all of CyborSpy's minions while he retreated using his Dead Ringer. CyborScout, Saxxy in hand, fought fiercely against CyborMedic, but his superior abilities eventually bested hers and was pinned down. However the combined efforts of the Cybors, Major Scout Guy and Drunk Monk managed to stall the vengeful Medic until his artifact shattered, which did lead into his defeat. Some time later she was met by a robotic look-alike, who possessed all her powers, and the two fought a very intense battle. She was found by Drunk Monk, who inadvertently distracted the Scout long enough for her robotic opponent to stab her with his own Australium Lightsaber, disabling her. She was taken to a hospital where she eventually recovered and left to Cyborneer's base along Drunk Monk. Powers and Abilities For the most part, CyborScout is an ordinary Scout, but she does have some unique skills. Her first ability is her prowess with the Shortstop, her weapon of choice. She is far more effective with this weapon than an average Scout. Cyborneer has created a modified variant of the weapon, which uses the same caliber as Major Scout Guy's special Scattergun rounds. This makes the weapon far more versatile. Another of her special abilities is her cybernetic eye, which greatly improves her accuracy within the Shortstop's effective range. She has had training with Major Scout Guy, whose rigorous training has improved her overall combat effectiveness. Noticeable improvements in her battle style were shown after just a week of training when she successfully defended herself from a Vagispy who had her pinned down, as she managed to knock it out for the remainder of the fight ahead. During a fight with CyborSpy and his Soldier Drones, she also acquired a short sword for use in close combat. She has shown surprising aptitude with the weapon despite her lack of prior experience. After losing the sword in a fight with a Super Soldier Drone, Cyborneer crafted an Australium lightsaber for her. As such it has to be used like a normal sword, although it is lighter and easier to maneuver. CyborScout recently has developed a new technique, this technique allows her to clone herself into 3 copies, which allow her to employ ambush tactics and can potentially overpower and intimidate her enemies. CyborScoutGun.png|Enhanced Shortstop CyborScoutLightsaber.png|Australium Lightsaber CyborScoutDuplication.png|Mirror Images. Faults and Weaknesses * Like any other Scout, she is rather vulnerable to physical damage. Even relatively light damage can take her out from a fight temporarily. *She has also suffered severe psychological trauma from her injury and as such, Freaks with psychokinetic powers (for instance Dr. Schadenfreude) can use this to their advantage. *Her Australium lightsaber is still a prototype and is not powerful enough to cut clean through an opponent's weapon. In addition, it is prone to abruptly shutting down if its Australium is drained. Trivia *CyborScout is the first female character to appear in the Cyborneer Series. *She used to be BLU before receiving her custom BLK Tron-styled skin. *She reacquired her short sword after Iris found it and sent it back, but she now prefers the lightsaber. * It has been confirmed in Revenge of the Cyborbot that CyborScout has had her left eye replaced with an Australium eye, allowing her to remove her headpiece. * She is currently in a relationship with Drunk Monk. Notable Videos * Cyborspy's Scheme * Nightmares * Desperate Times * An unexpected Encounter * Hatred unleashed * Cybor vs machine * Another scouting mission * Australium Unleashed: Episode 1 * Australium Unleashed: Episode 3 * Australium Unleashed: Episode 4 * Australium Unleashed: Episode 7 * Getting Back to Business * CyborScout meets her match * The Saxton Hale Saga: Unexpected encounters * The Saxton Hale Saga: In search of Help By the community * CyborScout's Training * Confrontation Part 3 * CyborSpy's Attack *Iris the Giftgiver * Cyborscout encounters Life thief * Operation: Australium Category:Blade Users Category:BLK Team Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Female monsters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Monsters made by ShermanZAtank Category:Monsters with custom models Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Scouts